


Livin' On The Edge

by Kurayamin



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dystopia, F/M, Grimdark, Homelessness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Refugees, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurayamin/pseuds/Kurayamin
Summary: In this alternate universe, everything that could go wrong, has. The Troll Nations are not like the ones we know. Pop is now a rusting concrete hellhole, Hard Rock a unlivable volcanic wasteland, Funk a nation of war, Country a land of zealots, Techno a vast sea of pollution, and Classical a nation of scientific monstrosities. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, but something has been freed by the destruction of the strings, something dark and malevolent that wants the universe to burn.Only four special trolls know the truth, seen through flashbacks and dreams, that the world they live in is horribly wrong. They must learn how to work together or the nightmare they struggle to survive in will become their grave.
Relationships: King Thrash/Queen Barb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Livin' On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is by yours truly and my wonderful beta reader Yoruseibaa. While she came up with the basic idea, she had me flesh it out and write it for her. She claims to be a weak writer, but we all know she just wanted me to do all the work. :P
> 
> This story has incest! Specifically father/daughter incest. It's loving and consensual as it can be, but if that isn't your jam, please don't read this story. There are other amazing stuff here that I'm sure that will tickle your fancy!
> 
> For everyone else, I hope you enjoy this story! Let me know what you think about it in the comments below. This story will take a while to come out as my first priority is my story, Heavy Metal. Thank you!

*Pyroclastic flow  
Poisonous gasses and extremely hot matter that is ejected from a volcano and blankets the ground like an avalanche. These deadly flows move between 100/km/h (62 mph) to 700km/h (430 mph).

HOW TROLLS GESTATE AND GIVE BIRTH  
A male troll has sexual intercourse with a female troll. His sperm fertilizes the egg and it grows in the mother like any other mammal for thirty weeks. Due to trolls being low on the food chain, the mother at this stage is extremely susceptible to being eaten due to the pregnancy. Female trolls at thirty weeks gestation give birth to an egg. It is as painful and traumatic for a troll to give birth as it is for a human. Once the egg is born, either parent will carry it around in their hair or brood it in the nest. At forty weeks of age, the egg hatches and the baby troll is born.

OOOO

Now the times is frightenin'  
Can't ignore the facts  
There's so many people  
Just slippin' through the cracks  
So many ashes are scattered  
So many rivers run dry  
Sometimes your Heaven is Hell and you don't know why  
~ Fallen Angels (Aerosmith)

Barb easily ignored the hunger pains that tore through her gut as she dug through the reeking dumpster.  
The feeling wasn't anything new after all. The purple female couldn't remember a single time in her twenty-one years of life when she hadn't been at least a little hungry. No Rock Troll could say otherwise, not even her father, King Thrash of the Kingdom of Hard Rock. Times were tough for her entire race and it didn't look like things were going to get easier any time soon.

Her father had only been sixteen when all of the volcanoes decided to erupted in their hellhole of a kingdom. One moment her grandfather, King Ramone, had been playing a royal concert for his people and the next, death and fire came raining down from the sky. Thrash had become king, a father, and a widower all in one terrible night as he tried his best to save his people from hell on earth.

The Rock Queen had grown up on stories of how her father had stuffed her egg, still wet from her mother's womb, into his hair as he had to flee from the poisonous gasses that had killed her mother. How the new king had grabbed slower moving trolls as he ran, barely managing to keep ahead of the pyroclastic flow* from the volcano that lapped at his heels and how even in his devastating grief and misery, he never allowed a single one of his people to give up.

Because of her father's heroic actions, most of the Rock Trolls in the capital made it out that terrible day. But as one volcano set off another, it quickly became apparent that their land would soon be made uninhabitable. Although Thrash had gone from kingdom to kingdom, literally begging and pleading for help for his people, none of the other leaders had offered any kind of aid, or allowed the Rock Trolls to enter their lands as refugees.

Having no choice, the Rock Trolls as a race had to resort to becoming little more than animals in their search for food and shelter. The other races considered them animals at best and vermin at worst. Few trolls would give Rock Trolls work and a place to live and even fewer still wanted them around at all. Her people were always in danger of being murdered, abused or tortured by the trolls in the cities where they lived on the streets and scavenged to survive. 

The only hope of a better life, if you could call it that, was to be noticed by one of the Rock Troll Hunters that constantly searched their ranks. If they found you to be beautiful or special in some way, or if you bred especially good looking Trollings, they would chase you down and catch you and send you to Gods knows where. Barb had seen advertisements for her people that sold them as pets and sex slaves, as musical acts in circuses, and as exhibits in various zoos and petting farms. The purple female knew full well that those hunters were out there searching for her and Thrash, but because her father was such a crafty bastard, she wasn't that concerned they would find them.

Thrash had raised his only daughter with love and affection, teaching her everything he knew about music and how to play any instrument they could get their hands on. The Rock Queen had grown up traveling with her father and his small band of friends, learning survival skills as they went from town to town. They only stayed long enough to rest and gather supplies, then moving on before the trolls living there to get annoyed enough to try and kill them or wising up to who they were and sending the Hunters after them. Finally they had reached the enormous concrete cesspool known as Pop City and made a home where they could scrounge for enough food to survive and where there were plenty of hiding places to keep themselves safe.

Barb didn't quite remember when or why she and Thrash fell in love with each other. It could have been because she looked so much like her mother, the horrific loneliness at night, the fact that he was her hero, or because trying to find a mate even among their own people was fraught with dangers. All the Rock Queen knew was that one day, she and Thrash had been father and daughter, and the next bonded mates who were passionately in love. Although incest was looked down on by a few tribes of trolls, the only ones who counted had been thrilled to see them so happy.

Raking her fingers through her dirty red hair to get it out of her face, Barb sniffed carefully at the rotting garbage before she smiled and started digging as fast as she could. There, at the very bottom of the grime encrusted dumpster, lay a still sealed package of puffalo hot dogs. The purple female couldn't hold back an excited whimper as she snapped up the incredible find and stuffed it into the pocket of her ripped up jeans for safe keeping. Having found what she was looking for, the Rock Queen decided it was time to go home.

She paused and twitched her ears, listening for any unusual sound over the noise of traffic that might mean someone was out there waiting to take her meal or worse. Not hearing anything, the small female scrambled up the pile of refuse and paused once again as she slowly peered out of the metal container and scanned the ally with brilliant pink eyes. Last year's vicious beating at the hands of the Pop Police had taught Barb that it was better to be overcautious than to get herself caught by those who didn't see a difference between her and the garbage she'd been going through. 

Finally satisfied that everything was as it should be, Barb nimbly swung over the side and landed with a crouch on the broken asphalt. She carefully studied her surroundings, committing the possible new food location to memory before she ran, skidding around heaps of garbage and squeezing through holes, until she reached one of her favorite safe spots. 

The pile of rubble had once been a building of some sort, but was now home to stray cats, assorted other vermin and occasionally Barb and Thrash. The mated couple had dragged enough ripped up mattresses, cushions, and old blankets in order to make it comfortable when they needed to make use of the safe house. Other amenities such as a battery powered heater and several cases of clean water were cleverly stashed around the makeshift home, hidden away until they were needed.

Collapsing exhaustedly on top of the ripped up bedding, Barb tore into the still slightly cold meat like the starving animal she was. After practically inhaling the first four hot dogs, she forced herself to slow down so she could slowly savor the last half of the links. It wasn't easy. This was the first large meal she'd had in days and the temptation to swallow the food whole was overwhelming.

Suddenly a weak little cry, like that of a kitten, caught the purple female's attention. The young Queen snapped her head up and hissed in warning before she could stop herself. Staying as still as possible lest her movements give her away, she took a deep breath and scented the air before she narrowed her pink eyes and peered out into the brilliant sunshine, making sure to scan every nook and cranny for the source of the sound.

Finally, the Rock Queen found what she was searching for. Hiding in a stack of rotting tires was a young Rock Troll. The small blue female couldn't have been more than six years old and was even more filthy than she was. The Trolling was staring at her package of meat like she hadn't eaten in days, which if she'd been separated from her parents or they'd been killed, she probably hadn't. The streets were tough on everyone and the little troll wouldn't have been the only orphan she'd seen today.

Barb swallowed heavily as waves of pity and love washed over her. While both she and her father both cared deeply for their people, it just wasn't possible to care for them at a time where they were struggling to take care of themselves. While she knew that it would be extremely stupid to share her meager meal with a child that wasn't part of her family when she was practically starving, the Rock Queen knew she would be haunted with regret for weeks afterwards if she didn't.

Shaking her head ruefully, the purple female heaved herself up and out of the nest and went out to meet the little Rock Troll. The little girl ducked fearfully back into the reeking tires at Barb's approach, obviously expecting to be attacked. The Rock Queen frowned and thought for a moment before crouching down and singing a few lines from one of her favorite rock songs.

“Saints born together to fight against their holy fables  
The streets are where we pray  
Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten  
The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away”

The Trolling watched her almost spellbound, as she crept out of her hiding place and over to where the Rock Queen was crouched. Ever so slowly, the purple female pulled out one of the sticks of meat and offered it to the tiny female in an outstretched hand.

“Come on sweetheart”, she crooned softly as she gently jiggled the treat. “I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to give you something to eat.” 

Slowly the blue female inched forward until her fingertips touched the sausage. Barb smiled encouragingly just as Thrash attacked.

The King of Rock flew out of the shadows as if he'd materialized from them, practically running on all fours and roared like a deranged wild animal. The small Trolling barely had enough time to turn around before the large muscular male viciously backhanded her across the face. She flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud several feet away.

“What the fuck Thrash!”, Barb screamed furiously as she glared at her father. “She's just a little Trolling!”

Thrash whirled around to face his mate, just as the Rock Queen went to move to check on the girl, causing her to freeze in place. His pure unadulterated rage felt like a physical punch to the face as Barb instinctively cringed so low to the ground that she fell over on her side. Quickly closing her eyes, Barb bared her neck to her father in complete surrender. 

Expecting to be severely punished for her insubordination and breaking one of his most sacred rules, the purple female stayed exactly as she was, not moving and barely even breathing as she awaited judgment. Strangely, even though she could hear Thrash moving around, he didn't say a word. Even so, Barb knew better than to even open her eyes, as she lay there shivering in terror and trying her best not to piss herself in her fear. Finally, the gray male scooped her up into his arms and from the change in temperature, brought her inside their nest.

“You can open your eyes now”, he snarled furiously, his harsh tone at odds with the gentle way he laid his daughter down on the bedding.

Barb blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden change in brightness, as she looked up at her mate and father. Thrash was truly an outstanding example of his species. The dark gray male was taller than the average Rock Troll male and solidly built. He's large frame was covered in muscle, more due to the hard physical strain it took to protect his small family than from finding wholesome food to eat. His beautiful wild black hair reached down to his ankles and was the envy of many of their kind. Thrash's dark good looks were made even more attractive by his bright red eyes, a clear crimson that was rare, even among their kind. 

The purple female looked at his handsome face guiltily before looking away and playing with her shredded left ear, a nervous habit she'd developed ever since the traumatic injury had healed. Before she could open her mouth to apologize, Thrash beat her to it, his deep voice booming loudly in the enclosed space.

“Barb! What the fuck were you thinking”, he snarled angrily, causing her to flinch away. “You need all the food we can find for you right now! You can't afford to just give it away!”

The Rock Queen looked at the large gray male, strangely confused. All of a sudden she wasn't quite sure what he meant at the same time she also felt ashamed for risking herself for a strange troll, no matter how young. The two different sets of thoughts and feelings felt foreign to her, like they were both her thoughts and yet neither of them were. The disconnect made her feel dizzy and nauseous for a few seconds before suddenly everything was the way it should be once again.

Barb gave herself a mental shake as her father reached down and stroked her heavily pregnant stomach. His face was the gentlest she'd ever seen it as he fawned over their unborn child. Finally, he turned and looked at her with sad tired eyes.

“I know you want to care for them all, but sweetheart... We – I don't want you to lose another one. I promise you, after this one is hatched and weaned, I'll let you stuff him as full of meat as you want. Let's just get you to that point, okay?”

Startling slightly, she smiled down at the evidence of her and Thrash's love as she wondered how she could have possibly forgotten about the little life that was growing inside of her body. As much as she loved the children of her people, it had been pretty stupid to risk her health like she had. The purple female had miscarried twice so far due to malnutrition and had lost the third last year due to the beating she'd gotten at the hands of the police. The third pregnancy had survived so close to her due date that Barb just knew that if she could get a little more to eat and stay out of danger, then she and Thrash would finally get the Trolling they'd been praying for.

“Yeah, you're right Dad”, the Rock Queen sighed dejectedly. “I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I didn't mean to put our baby's life in danger.”

Thrash swept his daughter up into his arms and hugged her tenderly. “No, sweetheart, no. You're not stupid. You just have a big heart, which makes you want to do incredibly stupid things.”

Barb laughed and hugged her father back. The two then kissed tenderly for several minutes, relieved to be back in each other's arms before the gray male gently put her back down on their nest. Thrash pulled her close to his body before dropping her half eaten package of meat in her lap along with the slightly melted bar of cheese and the large bag of hamster jerky he'd brought home for her.

“Now, eat”, he ordered firmly as he settled into the soft fluff in order to watch.

Giving her mate a look of deep love and gratitude, Barb ripped into her meal, this time making sure that not even a crumb remained. Then, for the first time in her life, the Rock Queen fell asleep not feeling any hunger pains at all.

OOO

Barb felt herself get poked awake. Instantly alert, the small female scanned the messy lot outside of their nest, her bright pink eyes darting to and fro as she searched for danger. Luckily the night outside was never really all that dark thanks to the Classical Trolls and their electrical technology, giving her enough light to see by. Nothing moved or made a sound except for the occasional grossum pack screaming their territorial claims to any animal who gave a damn.

Wondering why her father had woken her up when there wasn't anything to be concerned about, the Rock Queen was just about to roll over and ask him when she felt the large male poke her again, this time right in the ass. The purple female grinned, instantly realizing what was going on. Carefully squeezing out of Thrash's protective arms, she reached down and grabbed his massive hard on that had been the cause of her rude awakening.

Although the two Rock Trolls fucked as often as they could, Barb's pregnancy necessitated that most of their time was spent looking for foodstuffs, clean water, and the other necessities. Sometimes the Rock King would be gone for days, only to come back beaten and bloody, but also happy as he triumphantly presented his daughter with food and small trinkets that made their lives easier. He'd just returned from one of those extended trips when he had had their disastrous reunion yesterday.

The Rock Queen shivered in anticipation as she carefully unknotted the strip of leather that served as the muscular male's belt and carefully unzipped his pants. Thrash's large cock instantly sprang free like it was relieved to finally be released from its prison and almost bitch slapped Barb in the face. She paused in her task, taking a moment to really appreciate her father's assets, which were truly a sight to behold.

While some male trolls desperately boasted of their sexual prowess and their penis sizes in order to prove their masculinity, her father didn't have to. When fully erect, the gray male was easily twelve inches long and thicker around than Barb's wrist. Thrash also knew how to use what he'd been giving. He was well versed in how to pleasure a female, a fact that he loved to show his daughter as often as possible. While sex with Thrash was sometimes difficult and painful for the small female, Barb wouldn't have wanted to change a thing.

The Rock King's balls weren't anything to scoff at either. The large heavy orbs were some of her favorite bits to play with and she always marveled that no matter how tired or hungry her father was, he always seemed to have enough cum to fill her to bursting. The fact that he was extremely fertile wasn't something that need to be said after four pregnancies and hopefully a fuck ton more after that.

Laughing softly, Barb wrapped her hand around as much of her father's thick shaft as she could before passionately kissing and licked the organ from the root to tip, causing precum to gush out of his large slit. Eagerly lapping it up with her small pink tongue, the Rock Queen moaned at the salty-sweet taste as her own juices started to flow. Thrash's taste was always a good way to get her hot and bothered, but giving the the King of Rock a blowjob always made her as horny as hell.

After carefully cleaning the large gray cock as best she could, the purple female kissed and gently nibbled the large bulbous head, making sure to pay extra attention to the glands. Gently grabbing her father's testicles with her free hand, she massaged them gently, not wanting to miss a chance to play with her toy. Thrash seemed to approve as he jerked and murmured appreciatively in his sleep.

After a quick check to see if her teasing had awoken the Rock King, Barb excitedly deep throated her father's throbbing cock in one smooth practiced motion and started to give him the blowjob of his life. Thrash moaned and jerked his hips as she worked, almost causing she to choke, as she bobbed her head and used lips and tongue to make her gift to the large gray male as pleasurable as possible.

Suddenly Thrash's large hands were on her head, forcing her to move faster, to take him in deeper, as he fucked her mouth for all she was worth. Barb's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she tried to keep her balance, feeling a strong sexual thrill from being able to bring her father so much happiness and joy. Quickly stuffing one hand down her threadbare panties, the Rock Queen started to pleasure herself, her fingers expertly playing with her clit and pussy, causing electric jolts of ecstasy to shoot through her body. 

The two trolls fucked for several more minutes before Barb came hard, the orgasm making her lightheaded in its intensity. Thrash screamed loudly as he released just a few seconds later, the sound echoing for blocks. The Rock Queen forced her suddenly tired body to stay upright as cum poured directly into her stomach until her mate was finally finished. The gray male carefully eased himself out of his daughter's mouth and then pulled her up against his chest as he laid back down.

“I thought I'd fed you enough dear-heart”, Thrash chuckled as he began to groom the small female's hair. “If I'd known you were still hungry, I would would have gone and hunted something for you to eat.”

Barb sighed happily as she pushed into her father's loving touch. She loved Thrash more than anything in the world, even more than her beloved rock music. He was her lover, her father, her soulmate, her protector, her everything. His latest trip out of their territory in search of food had lasted over three days, making her a nervous wreck and an incredibly volatile bitch. The Rock Queen didn't know what she'd do without her King and personally, she didn't even want to think about it. There were many horrible ways for a Rock Troll to die out on the streets and the further away the muscular gray male venture, the more likely that he'd fall to one.

“I'm always hungry for you Daddy”, Barb crooned seductively as she rubbed her ass on his still half-hard member.

Her father rumbled deep in his chest in appreciation as he teasingly tugged her bright red hair. “You're such a greedy little thing, always begging your father for something. Okay my little Rock Goddess, get ready for a sound thrashing! I wouldn't want it to be said that I didn't know how to keep my daughter well fed and happy!”

Already stripping her ragged clothing from her body, Barb watched excitedly as Thrash made quick work of his and then pinned her to the mattresses. Wild-eyed and panting in anticipation the young female stared up at the handsome muscular male above her as he pushed his enormous cock deep into her body. Then moving as one, the two lovers fucked passionately, all hardships temporarily forgotten, as their cries of love and joy filled the night. 

OOO

'Oh, but by the end of my world tour, we're all going to have the same vibe. We're all going to be one nation of Trolls, under rock!'

'Dad? Where's Dad?'

'You don't want to unite the word! You want to destroy it!'

'I can't wait to party with you Poppy!'

Barb woke up with a strangled scream, the images and voices from her dream still assaulting her mind. Visions of a strange concert, the Strings like how they looked before Pop had taken them away from the other tribes. There had also been a strange older version of her father, senile and wheelchair bound, so unlike her virile thirty-two year old mate that she knew. There had even been a Queen Poppy who had been so unlike the one that ruled Pop City with an iron fist.

Just like the day before, the two completely different sets of memories and emotions seemed to shift and move out of focus, hers and yet not hers. The Rock Queen grit her teeth as a feeling of displacement and nausea rippled through her as they fought for dominance. Then as suddenly it had started, the feeling of being doubled was gone. Panting in exhaustion, Barb nestled closer to her father, both trolls still sticky from sex, and tried her best to go back to sleep. The purple female had no idea what was going on, but hoped that it was just something she ate and that it would just go away.

OOOO

The Pop Troll smirked to herself as she lowered her binoculars. Today had been a good day for her, although to be fair, most days would good days for her. The key to happiness after all was to do what made you happy and what made her happy was manipulating others. That and killing and raping, but that was tomorrow's agenda.

Thrash had made it home safe with the food her people had planted for him to find and had actually found the balls to kill the little Rock brat that threatened the health of his daughter. The King of Rock was so easy to manipulate that it was almost a joke. All she had to do was dangle a bit of food here, medicine for his mate/daughter there, and protect the couple from anything that could harm them and he did everything she predicted he'd do.

The female had tried to capture the valuable pair before, but all she got for her troubles was Thrash's daughter miscarrying another child and a public execution of the two idiots who had caused it. No, she wouldn't try that again. She'd decided that the best plan was to wait until the little Trolling was safely hatched and then take the entire family when it was at its weakest. Then she would have what she'd always wanted and she always got what she she wanted, no matter how many trolls had to die in order for her to get it.

With a click of her black stiletto heels, the Empress of Pop and leader of the strongest nation in the world, walked back to her private helio-critter and slid inside.

“Would you like me to fly you back to the palace, Empress?”, asked the pilot nervously as the Pop Troll pured herself a drink.

“No”, Poppy mused thoughtfully as she swirled the amber liquor in her glass before she downed it in one go. “Take me to my dungeon. I'm feeling playful tonight.”


End file.
